You Can't Stop The Beat
by thebloodrose
Summary: It's Hairspray! With a Klaine twist. AU Set in the 1960's, Kurt's a fashionable young diva determined to dance on the Holly Holiday Show.What happens when his dream comes true and he's alongside Quinn, Rachel and more importantly the lead soloist Blaine?
1. Good Morning Baltimore

**Title:** You Can't Stop The Beat

**Summary:**It's Hairspray! With a Klaine twist. AU Set in the 1960's, Kurt is fashionable young diva determined to dance on the Holly Holiday Show. What happens when his dream comes true and he's dancing alongside Quinn, Rachel and more importantly the lead soloist Blaine? Who just happens to be dating Quinn… will sparks fly? Basically a Klaine AU of Hairspray

**Rating**: T ( I guess)?

**Pairings:** Klaine with side pairings of Brittana, Finchel and Samcedes.

**A/N**: …. I know right. I was actually trying to do physics when I had a craving. I blame those GQ photo shoots. I was watching Hairspray, the 2007 movie and just couldn't get the image of Blaine as Link and Kurt as Tracy out my head. So this was born. I did have to alter some parts of it so for those madly in love with Hairspray…sorry. I did try to do some research but I'm Australian, hence I have limited knowledge of America now let alone 50 years ago. If you have any corrections please drop a review! Drop a review anyway :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hairspray.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel never slept in. Never. As in they were never going to be able to afford a colour T.V, he was never going to be able to instantly talk to his cousin in England and he was never, in the world of ever going to be comfortable in the polyester shirts his step brother wore. Despite these facts Kurt Hummel still possessed an alarm clock that created an obnoxious ringing 7 o'clock every morning.<p>

_Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Woke up today__  
><em>_Feeling the way i always do__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh  
><em>_  
><em>_Aching for something  
>That I can't wear<em>_  
><em>_While I style my hair  
><em>

While Kurt was only seventeen he was in no means naïve, and was painfully aware what the reaction would be were he to actually _leave_ the house in outfits he actually wanted to wear. Not that his high voice, small body and interest in fashion didn't immediately make people suspicious of his sexuality. Yep, Kurt Hummel liked boys which in 1966 was probably the only thing worse than being a negro. It wasn't like he woke up one day and decided to make his life hell by deciding to like boys.

In fact he was sure the only reason he was slightly left alone at school was due to the fact that his step brother Finn was mildly popular and friends with the resident celebrities from The Holly Holiday Show. With a heavy heart Kurt finished his morning facial routine, grimacing at the harsh texture of the soap against his skin; money was tight at the moment and they all had to make sacrifices. Less fabric for Carole's sewing, second hand clothes for Finn, extra hours for Burt at his garage and, as much as Kurt despised it, less beauty products for him.

A sharp bird song filtered in the window and Kurt turned with a smile, washing his face one last time before donning his outfit. If by outfit you meant the washed out, cookie-cut clothes that every other male teenager in the city of Baltimore wore. Taking one last glance in the mirror he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, adding his own melody to the bird song.

_The rhythm of town__  
><em>_Starts calling me down__  
><em>_It's like a message from__  
><em>_High above__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Pulling me out__  
><em>_To the smiles and the__  
><em>_Streets that I love_

_Good morning Baltimore__  
><em>_Every day's like an open door__  
><em>_Every night is a fantasy__  
><em>_Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Baltimore__  
><em>_And some day when I take to the floor__  
><em>_The world's gonna wake up and see__  
><em>_Baltimore and me  
><em>  
>Kurt swung around the metal railing, holding the last night with slight pride – there weren't a lot of vocally talented boys his age, except for those already on T.V. And even less that would be interested in him, if any at all. Kurt felt his smile dim slightly before shaking his head and continuing towards the bus stop.<br>_  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Look at my hair__  
><em>_What "do" can compare with mine today?__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh,__  
><em>_I've got my hairspray and radio__  
><em>_I'm ready to go_

He had finally accepted the fact that due to his...situation there was an extremely good chance he would remain alone and that any grandchildren would have to come from Carole's side of the family. At first, having Carole and Finn part of the family had been terrifying, Kurt had only just told him father about him being homesexual, well to be fair Burt had confronted him on it. Kurt wasn't sure what he was expecting. Shouting, screaming, things being thrown; definitely not a large, slightly back breaking hug and teary 'I love you no matter what kid'. Yeah that had definitely not been high on his list of possible scenarios.

_The rats on the street__  
><em>_All dance round my feet__  
><em>_They seem to say__  
><em>_"Kurt, it's up to you"__  
><em>_So, oh, oh__  
><em>_Don't hold me back__  
><em>_'Cause today all my dreams will come true_

_Good morning Baltimore__  
><em>_There's the flasher who lives next door__  
><em>_There's the bum on his bar room stool__  
><em>_They wish me luck on my way to school_

While his mouth was singing one thing, Kurt found himself reminiscing how his father had first met Carole. Granted it had mostly been his meddling interference.

_Good morning Baltimore__  
><em>_And some day when I take to the floor__  
><em>_The world's gonna wake up and see__  
><em>_Baltimore and me_

Kurt head himself audibly groan at the memory, an ill attempt at trying to get closer to Finn. He'd much rather forget the entire situation. His family still didn't know and Kurt meant to keep it that way for, well…. Forever. But after he'd seen how happy his father was and how, surprisingly awesome it was to have Finn as a brother Kurt had completely discarded any romantic notions he felt for Finn. Besides there was another person recently.

**HONK!**

A blaring car horn made him jump, noticing for the first time that he had wandered out into the middle of the busy main street. Darting across to the other side, a large smile erupted onto his face and Kurt grabbed the nearest pole, using it to launch himself forwards.

_I know every step__  
><em>_I know every song__  
><em>_I know there's a place where I belong__  
><em>_I see all those party lights shining ahead__  
><em>_So someone invite me__  
><em>_Before I drop dead!_

_So, Oh, Oh_

_Give me a chance__  
><em>_'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Something inside of me makes me move__  
><em>_When I hear the groove_

_My head tells me no__  
><em>_But my feet tell me go!__  
><em>_It's like a drummer inside my heart_

The tell-tale sound of the school bus lurching away from the side walk behind him made Kurt spin around madly, sighing as he saw his ride to school disappear into the distance.

_Oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Don't make me wait__  
><em>_One more moment for my life to start..._

Wait, was that… Kurt grinned madly, flagging down the faded and slightly rusty blue car. Swerving in a fashion that caused the brunette to cringe it pulled up next to the side walk and Finn's large smile greeted him.

"Need a lift dude?"

Deciding not to answer him, Kurt thanked the fact that Finn always slept in and hence had to drive himself to school before settling down into the worn seats.

"Don't call me dude. And I got distracted."

"You were singing again weren't you?"

A exasperate smile flitted onto his face and, ignoring his brother's question again pointed towards their school. "Drive," he commanded, his smile however not leaving his face. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Finn poke his tongue out in a childish gesture and he couldn't stop the laughter bubbling out of his throat. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would actually be friends and brothers with Finn he would have called the crazy police. Especially if they had said that Finn would be one of the few people who knew his secret. Leaning his head against the window he began to sing softly under his breath, feeling delighted when Finn joined in.

_I love you Baltimore__  
><em>_Every day's like an open door__  
><em>_Every night is a fantasy__  
><em>_Every sound's like a symphony_

_And I promise Baltimore__  
><em>_That some day when__  
><em>_I take to the floor__  
><em>_The world's gonna wake up and see__  
><em>_Gonna wake up and see__  
><em>_Baltimore and me..._

* * *

><p>Chemistry was plotting against him. Kurt was sure of it. He could have sworn the clock had been charmed to remain at 3pm and not move until everyone in the room was old and grey. It was times like these Kurt questioned his sanity in agreeing to take the subject.<p>

"-obviously the two ant companies had an argument causing them to separate. It was over who got my last bread crumb. I tried to split it up."

Kurt turned his head to the left and allowed a small victory at the confusion on their chemistry teacher's face. "Separate into components Brittany. Com-pon-ents, not company ants."

The vacant look remained on the blonde's face.

"They're the same thing, didn't you know that?"

Kurt contained his snort as the teacher walked away in defeat. Yes his best friend was a bit...unique but Kurt loved her all the same. They had first clicked in Home Ec., which Kurt had to petition just to be able to join. The specific memory escaped him but Kurt was 99% sure that it involved an egg and a baby chicken's house. .. maybe. Brittany might not understand nor share his love for fashion, but she was a hell of a dancer, an amazing friend and so innocent in her acceptance of his sexuality that he felt his eyes misting at the memory.

_"Did you meet another dolphin today Kurt? Is that why you're so happy?"_

_Kurt blinked at the question, mind whirring in attempt to translate Brittany's speech. Yes he had met someone but not a sea creature… at least not that he was aware of._

_"What do you mean boo?_

_Brittany gave a tinkling laugh. "Another dolphin silly, like you? Dolphins are just like sharks who like other sharks."_

Yep. Kurt had a major freak-out during that moment, until he realised that it didn't faze the blonde in the slightest. But then again this was Brittany. And now that he thought back to it, Brittany was actually a genius. 'Dolphin' quickly became their code word for discussing anything remotely related to his sexuality and for the life of him he still wasn't sure how Brittany had figured it out. 'One of life's great mysteries' Kurt mused to himself, glancing at the clock and resisting the urge to jump up and down at the time. Nearly time. Nearly there.

Mrs Pierce was extremely strict and had been adamant on Brittany graduating high school. Which why she put her in one of the 'academic' subjects. Why she put her in Chemistry, probably made more sense in her mind then Kurt's. And he couldn't leave Brittany in a classroom with flammables at the every turn, that and most days it wasn't half bad – except when they had it last in the afternoon.

The bell sounded and Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand, running out of the classroom and down the hallway towards the exit.

"Come on Brittany we're late!"

Knowing Finn was staying behind for football practice Kurt leaped onto the yellow school bus just before the doors closed and it surged off towards the city centre. Kurt let his body drop to the seat, buzzing with unused adrenaline and impatiently waiting for their stop.

"How are your hands so soft?"

Kurt smiled warmly at Brittany who had taken the seat next to him and was intently focused on their intertwined hands. He opened his mouth to respond.

"Yeah Hummel. How is it that even your hands are just as ladylike as your face?"

A round of sniggering followed and Kurt flinched involuntarily. Yes, having Finn as a brother had limited the bullying but unfortunately Finn wasn't with his throughout his entire school day.

"I like his face, it's soft and pretty. Its why his my favourite dolphin" Brittany said absently, tightening her grip on Kurt's hand and smiling innocently at the jocks. Yep, Kurt thought as he took in the boys' confused looks and stunned silence, Brittany surely was a genius.

* * *

><p>"Quick, Quick we're missing it!"<p>

The two teenagers flew into the room and Kurt all but dived for the small T.V screen, pushing the buttons with a dangerous amount of force. Relief flooded through him as the opening credits appeared on the screen.

_Hey there, Teenage Baltimore!__  
><em>_Don't change that channel!__  
><em>_'Cause it's time for the Holly Holiday  
>Show! Brought to you by<em>_  
><em>_Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_

The peppy blonde host filled the screen and Kurt and Brittany grabbed each other, dancing wildly to the music.

_Ev'ry afternoon__  
><em>_When the clock strikes four__  
><em>_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_A crazy bunch of kids__  
><em>_Crash through that door yeah__  
><em>_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Well they throw off their coats__  
><em>_And leave the squares behind__  
><em>_And then they shake it, shake it, shake it__  
><em>_Like they're losing their mind__  
><em>_You'll never see them frown__  
><em>_'Cause they're the nicest kids in town__  
><em>  
>It was most definitely a guilty pleasure that Kurt indulged in. Really he had Brittany to blame, who had put it on in the background one afternoon whilst they were studying, needless to say Kurt was pretty sure they both flunked that English quiz.<p>

_So every afternoon__  
><em>_You turn your T.V. on__  
><em>_(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)_

_And we know you turn the sound up__  
><em>_When your parents are gone, yeah__  
><em>_(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)_

One of the lead dancers was abruptly dropped to the floor and Kurt attempted to contain his laughter at the sour look on her face. Ah Quinn Fabray. Someone obviously skipped the brief for The Holly Holiday show because there was no way she was 'one of the nicest kids in town'. Her partner however…

_And then you twist and shout__  
><em>_For your favourite star__  
><em>_And when you've practiced every step__  
><em>_That's in your repertoire__  
><em>_You better come on down__  
><em>_And meet the nicest kids in town_

_Nice white kids__  
><em>_Who like to lead the way__  
><em>_And once a month__  
><em>_We have our "Negro Day!"_  
><em>And I'm the girl who keeps it spinnin' round<em>_  
><em>_Ms Holly Holiday__  
><em>_With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!_

At the beginning Kurt had been amazed at all the dancers and attempted to follow each and every one of them , switching between them during the performance. That was before he saw those stunning hazel eyes and then the rest of the madly twirling teenagers didn't stand a chance.

_So every afternoon__  
><em>_Drop everything woo!__  
><em>_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Who needs to read and write__  
><em>_When you can dance and sing?__  
><em>_(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Forget about your algebra__  
><em>_And calculus__  
><em>_You can always do your homework__  
><em>_On the morning bus__  
><em>_Can't tell a verb from a noun__  
><em>_They're the nicest kids in town_

Carole poked her head out from the laundry and catching Kurt's eye motioned to the small coffee table to stood between the T.V and the lounge. Kurt followed the motion, eyes widening in recognition before skilfully ducking Brittany's dancing to move it to the side. There was no use in repeating last month's adventure.

_R-R-R-R-Roll Call!_

_I'm Quinn!__  
><em>_Puck!__  
><em>_Tammy!__  
><em>_Artie!__  
><em>_Brenda!__  
><em>_Sketch!__  
><em>_Shelley!__  
><em>_Jeff!__  
><em>_Lou Ann!__  
><em>_Joey!__  
><em>_Rachel, Vicki, Jesse, Darla, Sam, Nick!__  
><em>_Noreen!__  
><em>_Doreen!_

Come on, come on. Hurry up. Kurt watched as numerous faces passed by the camera, all decked out in the latest fashion with perfect hair that rivalled his own, anxiously awaiting for the dark haired teenager to be revealed.  
><em><br>__And I'm...BLAINE!_

Later on Kurt would definitely deny that it was _not_a girlish scream that emerged from his lungs at this introduction, no matter how much Carole insisted. But really, who could keep quiet when Blaine performed one of his dorky-yet-sexy poses?

_So, if every night you're shaking__  
><em>_As you lie in bed__  
><em>_(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)__  
><em>_Shake it baby!_

_And the bass and drums__  
><em>_Are pounding in your head__  
><em>_(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)__  
><em>_Who cares about sleep__  
><em>_When you can snooze in__  
><em>_School?_

_You'll never get to college__  
><em>_But you'll sure look cool__  
><em>_Don't need a cap and a gown__  
><em>_When you're the nicest__  
><em>_Kids in town_

Glancing around the room, from the animated T.V to his dancing best friend, over to the laundry where he could just barely glimpse Carole folding sheets with a smile on her face Kurt felt a wave of contentment wash over him. It was extremely stifling at school, to act normal when all he wanted to do was flail every time a new song was released, or a new fashion line was announced.

_Nicest kids in...__  
><em>_Kids in town!__  
><em>_Woo!_

Their combined applause was cut short when the front door opened and voices were heard.

"Of course Mrs Pierce. Your car is all fixed up. I took out the rattling noise and filled up your tank on the way. Hang on the keys are in here," Burt rounded the corner with a thin woman that possessed extremely sharp features. Kurt was never happier that he had managed to push Brittany, albeit gently behind the couch. Mrs Pierce was… strict. To say the least. She terrified Kurt and was extremely religious so honestly Kurt felt like he had good reason.

"Hey Kurt. How was school?" Burt asked as he fiddled with the numerous car keys littering the kitchen bench. It was the only drawback of the garage being located just two buildings over; the space in their house seemed to get cluttered extremely quickly with random bits and bobs.

"Good. Good. Nothing that interesting happened today."  
>"I see you're letting him watch that race music again Burt. Honestly. My Brittany would never be caught watching that rubbish."<p>

Oh yeah. Her voice was just as annoying as Kurt remembered.

"I love watching rubbish. Sometimes we even have tea parties together."

Kurt froze and felt all eyes in the room snap quickly to Brittany who, bless her heart had emerged from her impromptu hiding place to make her statement. Looking back on it the way Mrs Pierce's eyes widened was extremely comical.

"Brittany! You are banned from this house!" In quick successive strides she had crossed the room and grabbed her daughter by the wrist, dragging her towards the door.

"But I like Kurt's house! It reminds me of the ocean. He is a dolphin after all."

Mrs Pierce ignored her daughter's comment, which made sense to Kurt considering all the random thoughts she would have heard from her daughter's mouth during her life and grabbed the keys from Burt's outstretched hand before stalking out in a rather undramatic fashion.

Honestly, she really needed lessons on how to make an exit.

* * *

><p>"Give em' a hand folks, wasn't that amazing? Once again that was the Stricken Chicken and we'll be right back with some more of that hot Detroit sound."<p>

A loud buzzer rang out and Holly allowed her posture to slump slightly.

"Amazing guys! Keep up the good work."

Smiles met her comment and Holly walked off the raised platform to the main stage and over towards the wings.

"Absolutely disgraceful! You call that good work?"

Holly sighed and turned to face the woman stalking towards her.

"Holly! Detroit sound? What's that, the sound of people being mugged?"

"Aw Sue, the kids dig the rhythm and blues. Chill out for a second."

Sue Sylvester followed the blonde host over to the side of the stage where her makeup was being reapplied.

"Exactly! They are still in their weening phases and we need to steer them in the white direction."

"Right direction?" Holly quipped.

Sue narrowed her eyes. "That's what I said, you obviously need to get your hearing checked. And don't forget you're just a pretty face and can be easily replaced." A wry smile crossed the station manger's lips. "And you people say song writing is hard. There's your chorus for you." She added before strutting over to the camera man and judging from the reactions, Holly felt almost sorry for the guy.

"What a bitch."

* * *

><p>Smoothing his wild curl back once more, Blaine sighed while he watched Quinn tear into Rachel, yet again. Honestly he thought it was becoming a bit old, even Rachel seemed to only half-heartedly rebut her insults, the majority of her attention directed to the muscled teenager beside her, who in turn was checking out Brenda across the stage. No one could say being on this show was boring at least.<p>

Dipping his hands into his pockets, Blaine felt his fingers grasp the cool metal that lingered at the moment. He was most definitely not looking forward to this. Which actually frightened him more, he was _supposed_ to be excited for this. Quinn was a nice girl, _his _girl. She was gorgeous, a good housewife and smart which was why it wasn't much of a surprise when his dad had taken him aside the previous night, shoved the ring into his hands and told him that it was 'time'. He was supposed to propose.

Frustration crept into his mind and he hurriedly ran his fingers through his styled hair. Damn that hairspray was tough. Resisting the urge to pull each and every curl from his head Blaine pulled the ring out of his pocket and walked over to where his girlfriend- no _fiancé _was still biting at Rachel.

"-got that you little whor-"

"Quinn!" Blaine quickly interrupted her train of speech because Rachel was actually pretty amazing and over the past few years had become like a little sister to him.

"Hey Blaine! Great job!" Quinn gave Rachel one last sneer before turning and literally dragging Blaine a few feet away from the crowd.

Swallowing Blaine held the ring up, starting slightly at the frenzied look that appeared in Quinn's eyes. "It's time."

And whoa that squeal was high pitched. Before he could react Quinn's arms were around him and they were kissing. Yes, kissing. Kissing Quinn is good. It's what Blaine liked.

Definitely.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled back forcefully and facing the scowling face of Sue Sylvester.

"Quinn, save your personal life for the cameras! In the meantime go and make yourself at least half decent to look at."

"Yes Coach."

Blaine felt himself stumble slightly when Sue stalked away to interrogate another cast member. See that was one thing he never got, why she insisted they call her coach. Her only job at the studio was manager, not that she did that much. Blaine honestly thought that the only reason she came to work was to yell at people.

Shaking his head at the madness that was his job, Blaine habitually shoved his hands back into his pockets, freezing when his fingers gripped air. He had just proposed. He was getting married. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach and Blaine felt himself fall backwards onto the stairs just below the podium, hands coming up to cover his face. Dragging them down his face, Blaine looked across the studio at the rest of his friends, some of which had become like family to him over the last few years.

Panic began to stir in the bottom of his stomach. Him; Blaine Anderson, extremely popular, extremely _rich_ and famous teenager was getting married to his equally popular and hot girlfriend. This was every boy's dream, it was what _he_ wanted. But for the life of him Blaine couldn't understand that if he had everything he wanted, why did he feel so empty and hollow inside?

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Please review with any suggestionscorrections or if you just want to chat. :P I know a few characters haven't turned up yet but stay tuned! They will, promise. But I'm trying to stay true to the time period which has restrictions on certain friendships. The next chapter probably will be up this weekend/early next week as I actually have a physics exam I was supposed to study for. :S Goodnight Lovely people!


	2. Miss Baltimore Crabs

A/N: Sorry this a little bit later than expected but physics waits for no one. :( I think I failed miserably but I never liked the subject so I'm not worried. This is actually a lot longer than I expected it to be. I'm sort of a perfectionist and I'm never really happy with my writing and I really wanted to expand on some things in this chapter, and I really didn't want it to seem rushed. Hence the length.

A massive thanks to everyone that favourited and alerted this story, there were 27 in total which is just amazing. And especially to **AnnielovesKlaine, Muchacha, Kasumi the Stargazer, AphraelFT, NessySchu, iWaldo and .Back (who helped me to correct some mistakes!)** for reviewing! You all make my heart go whee. I plan on starting to write the next chapter tomorrow night/Thursday morning so hopefully that should be up by the end of the week. So enjoy, please feel free to drop a review with corrections, ideas or any comments and hopefully there aren't too many pesky mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and/or Hairspray.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Miss Baltimore Crabs<p>

"And that was our very own Blaine Anderson performing It Takes Two, give him a hand."

Blaine broke into a wide grin and pulled Quinn closer to his side, the blond placing a quick kiss onto his cheek.

In response Blaine lent down to nuzzle his fiancé's soft skin, however his action was cut short by a sharp elbow to his stomach and he struggled to keep his face impassive until he was certain the camera had shifted over to their host. Quinn was… pedantic to say the least about what exactly was broadcast to the population of Baltimore. And Blaine understood that, honestly he did.

But the double standards frustrated him and sometimes it felt as if Quinn was censoring their relationship, modifying what the rest of the world saw; a sickening sweet, innocent and talented couple. And while the majority of that was true for their relationship Blaine wished she wasn't so adamant against the smallest instances of public affection.

"And I'm April Rhodes, remindin' the last Tuesday of this month is your recommended dosage of rhythm and blues. That's right, Negro Day's comi- _Uh excuse me?_!" April glared at the camera man, who quickly returned the camera back to the podium. "Thank you."

Blaine suppressed a snort. That April Rhodes was a character. The majority of Baltimore had grown up with their parents gossiping about the infamous Miss Rhodes, a talented young star going places until falling off the wagon and almost drowning in her alcohol addiction. Not surprisingly, the fact that she now resided with Negros was considered more heinous then stumbling around the local bar completely wasted.

Blaine remembered, as clearly as the rest of the town when April had retreated down to West Avenue and opened a record store up, despite it being located in the middle of the black community. Now that Blaine focused on it, he wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. All he and the rest of the city knew was that one day April Rhodes was passed onto in the main street bar and the next she was the one organising Negro Day for the Holly Holiday show.

"Blaine!" A harsh whisper invaded his ear and the cold metal of the microphone was shoved roughly into his hands. Eyes darting around the room in confusion Blaine almost sighed in relief as he caught the tail end of Holly's announcement.

"-have a spot open for a talented performer just as fun lovin' but maybe not as free wheelin' as our little Brenda here."

Ah. That's right. Brenda. It was slightly tragic and Blaine felt a pit of sympathy in his stomach. The poor girl looked absolutely terrified and he couldn't blame her. It was unlikely that anyone believed her weak excuse of travelling for 9 months looking for talent scouts. Blaine winced. More likely her parents were sending her far away to have her child in secrecy – yes, Brenda was pregnant and while Blaine suspected Puck there was no way the teen was going to admit it.

"Wanna be one of the nicest kids in town? Skip school tomorrow and come on down to WYZT for your chance to audition." The words flowed effortlessly from Blaine lips, with just a touch of smoothness and a wink to make even his history teacher swoon.

_**BUUZZZZZ!**_

Blaine lessened his grip and cockily twirled the microphone by the cord twice before handing to the stage hand._**  
><strong>__  
><em>"What was that Blaine? We're not going to win this showcase if you keep nodding off!" Quinn hissed in his ear mere seconds after they were off the air, blue eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry hun, I blanked for a second." He shrugged, straightening his tie and turning to leave.

Blaine started when he felt an iron grip on his forearm and barely registered it belonged to Quinn before being dragged to the darkened wings.

"A second is all it takes! Honestly don't you know anything about show business?" Her petite arms came up to cross over the honey dress she was wearing. "Don't let it happen again!" Quinn sneered, which definitely lessened her beauty Blaine noticed and stormed off the stage.

Blaine thought it was best not to remind her that his father was the leading record producer in Baltimore.

"Love you too babe!"

A bout of laughter erupted from behind him and an arm slung across his shoulders, its owner walking back to the centre stage with Blaine in tow.

"She has you on a leash man!" Puck grinned madly, letting out another bark of laughter as they neared the dressing rooms.

"Shut up" Blaine grumbled playfully, cheeks reddening while he grabbed his leather wallet from his dressing table. "You're just incredibly jealous."

The muscled teenager snorted but nodded all the same. "True, true. But then again who wouldn't be? That Quinn Fabray is _gorgeous."_

"Amen to that." Both boys turned slightly, nodding as their co-star Artie rolled up beside them in his wheelchair, directing the contraption with skill that even Blaine was jealous of.

No one had actually thought Artie would make it on The Holly Holiday. After all what use was a cripple on a dancing show? And yet somehow, through what Blaine believed to be a combination of extreme talent and a dash of luck Artie had managed to become a regular on the most popular teenage show in Baltimore. Not that he would admit it to anyone but Artie was the one who had inspired him to ask Quinn out on a date, because if a kid that couldn't walk could make it on a dancing show that Blaine was sure he could score a date with the beautiful blonde. And he needed a girlfriend to complete his trifecta; looks, talent and the girl.

Snapping back to reality, Blaine nodded towards the exit. "Come on guys, I'll give you a lift home." Whoops were heard and Blaine had to jump back to avoid the two teenagers who had made a mad dash out the door, Artie somehow beating Puck. Glancing back over his shoulder at the abandoned stage, a tired yet genuine smile donned his face; his life was pretty amazing.

* * *

><p>"Please Finn?"<p>

"No."

"I'll buy you some of those horrible polyester shirts."

"Hey wha-"

"Or those flannel ones! You love those horrible flannel things!"

Finn crossed his arms and glared at Kurt. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

Kurt stopped pacing in front of the worn couch and turned to face his step brother. "Really Finn? Really?"

The tall teenager bristled under Kurt's judging look, beginning to fidget before throwing himself of the couch and walking towards the kitchen. "Still no Kurt."

A huff of annoyance escaped the brunette and he trudged after him. "But _why not?_" he whined.

Finn opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it when Burt and Carole walked into the kitchen. The two adults looked between the teenagers, Burt folding his arms and Carole sighing. "What happened this time?"

"Finn wants to ruin my life!"

"Kurt's being selfish!"

The two boys answered at once and glared across the kitchen counter at one another. Kurt bristled and stalked around the counter to stand in front of the taller boy.

"Selfish? You're being selfish Finn!"

"Just because I don't want to ruin my friendship with Sam in order to get you on Hilly Happyday's stupid show doesn't make me selfish." He spluttered.

"It's _Holly Holiday _and it's not some stupid show dumbass."

"**HEY!" **

Both boys turned to face the adults and simultaneously cringed. Burt pointed to the dining room a stony expression on his face. "Go. Now" he added when Finn opened his mouth to argue.

The boys both turned and shuffled in the pointed direction, grumbling and shoving each other on the way. The screeching of chairs being pulled across the floor was heard and Burt rubbed his eyes. He turned to his wife and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek. "Why don't you start dinner while I go and deal with the toddlers?"

Carole's musical laugh followed him to the dining room and once inside Burt fixed the teenagers with a harsh glare, under which they both sunk further into their seats.

"Who wants to explain?" he said looking between Finn and Kurt a few times before settling on Finn. "Why don't you go first Finn?"

Said boy swallowed before nodding. "Yes sir." He sat back up in his seat before looking at Burt, purposely avoiding his eyes. "I was watching T.V when Kurt ran in and started spouting nonsense about that Hippy Hollowday's Show and how some chick was leaving and he wanted me to talk to Sam about getting him an audition slot tomorrow. Which is ridiculous because they need another _girl_ not another guy and I don't want to abuse my relationship with same, he's a cool cat and-"

"Well if he's such a _cool cat_" Kurt sneered the words back at Finn, "then he shouldn't mind!"

Finn went to retort before another voice beat him to it.

"Kurt! Firstly don't use that tone in this house," Kurt grumbled and rolled his eyes at his father. "And secondly," Burt continued ignoring his son's antics, "how would you feel if Finn asked you to get Brittany to do a slightly –" Burt paused for a moment in attempt to find the right word. "A slightly less-then-normal favour?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Less-then-normal?" He asked voice stony and eyes cold.

Burt crossed his arms and stared down at his son. "Don't act like that Kurt. You know I don't mean it that way."

A huff.

"It is a girl's part yes?"

"Yes." Kurt looked up at his father's expression and grumbled before turning slightly so he was facing Finn. "Sorry Finn. Dad's right. If you asked the same of me for Brittany I would be just as upset." Kurt ground out through clenched teeth. He hated admitting that he was in the wrong, especially to his step-brother.

A large grin split on Finn's face, forcing a small imitation from Kurt because honestly his brother's happiness was slightly contagious. "Don't sweat it man." A pause followed and Finn alternated his eyes from Kurt to his father. It made him feel slightly guilty now that he saw the defeated look on Kurt's face. Although Finn wouldn't readily admit it, he had been slightly cautious about his mother remarrying and to the father of an outcast teenager that he had heard so many rumours about.

It wasn't until that one night Finn had awoken from a rather horrific nightmare; he was being chased by a horde of rabbits that wanted to eat his favourite shirt, to find Kurt standing above him in the pale light cast by his bedside lamp. The younger boy had passed Finn a mug of warm milk before perching on the edge of his bed whispering a soft 'do you want to talk about it?' From that night onwards it had become a weekly tradition, one supplying the warm milk while the other chatted about what was on his mind. Looking over at Kurt now, Finn felt a tug at his heart.

"Do you really think you can sing a girl's part?" His voice seemed unnaturally quiet to him and Finn was almost surprised that Kurt had managed to hear it when he responded, "Of course. I can hit a high F after all."

A look of confusion passed Finn's face for a moment before he warily nodded. "Not that I understand that but ok. I'll talk to Sam for you." Now there were a few things Finn had been expecting; thank you, a smile, maybe even a small squeal.

But he would readily admit that he had_ not _been expecting Kurt to launch himself at Finn, tackling him in a hug before running to his room proclaiming that he had to practice for his audition. Nor did Finn expect Burt to walk over to him, squeezing his shoulder and saying how proud he was of him before walking back to the kitchen. Finn leaned back in his chair with a goofy smile on his face; yep, his family was pretty amazing.

* * *

><p>"Should I feel something?"<p>

Sam Evans took out his history book before closing his locker and turning to face Blaine. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Is that trick question?" he asked before walking down the hallway. A groan followed and Blaine ran after him and matching his pace.

"I'm being serious Sam. Now that I've proposed to Quinn. Should I feel something?"

A look of understand crossed Sam's face. "Oh. Well yeah."

Blaine glared over at his friend. "Helpful Sam! Really helpful!" He snapped. "I mean, what should I be feeling?"

Sam paused and moved to the side of the hallway, dragging his friend to a more secluded section of lockers. "Happy, scared, excited, in _love."_ He grinned cheekily, dragged out the last word and ignoring Blaine's unflinching glare. Sam felt his smile drop as he took in his friend's silence. It wasn't like Blaine to be so uncertain. He was always confident, calm and in control of both his feelings and his surroundings.

Spotting an empty chair over near the absent nurse's office, he gently navigated them towards it. "Are you feeling those things…?" Sam gently prodded.

Blaine sighed, reaching his hand up to run through his curls before remembering that, oh yeah he had two bazillion tons of hairspray in there and Quinn would kill him if he messed up his appearance before the show.

"I dunno man. I mean, of course I'm excited, and in love – it's Quinn, and absolutely scared out of my pants because this means that we're almost out of high school, almost ready to charge into the world." A weak chuckle escaped the teenager's lips. "But…"

"But…." Sam parroted.

Another sigh.

"But I thought I would feel different. That these emotions would be, heightened? I think that's the right word. Quinn's amazing and beautiful and funny and any guy would be lucky to have her hand in marriage but shouldn't I have butterflies in my stomach? Shouldn't I be running through the halls shouting to everyone that I'm marrying the girl of my dreams? Just..." he hesitated, averting his gaze to the bare lockers in front of him. "Just something more."

Sam clasped his hands in front of him, taking a few breaths before answering, "Maybe," he paused, attempting to word his concern correctly, "Maybe Quinn isn't the girl of your dreams?"

Hazel eyes snapped up to his and Blaine's lips tightened into a white line. "Don't be stupid Sam! Of course she is!"

"Okay man! Okay." Sam held his hands up in defeat and Blaine felt his anger disperse. He shouldn't be snapping at one of his best friends. He jumped to his feet, startling Sam for a moment before the blonde followed suit.

"You know what, I'm being stupid. It's just cold feet. That's all. After all marriage is a big deal."

"Exactly." Sam replied, although he got the distinct feeling that Blaine was attempting to convince himself more than Sam. "Did you talk to your father about this?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and titled his head, looking at Sam with a look of disbelief. Sam laughed and nodded, "Ah. True. What did he say?"

"The usual, 'don't be ridiculous Blaine, man up and if you screw this up we'll be having a long _talk_" Blaine recited, using extravagant air quotes at the word 'talk', which would be anything but when it came to his father.

"Hey Sam! Blaine!" Both boys turned to see Finn running towards them.

"Hey man, what's up?" Blaine asked, holding up his hand to give the large teenager a high five. Blaine wasn't exactly sure how Finn and Sam became friends, after all he had arrived after the fact but he was pretty sure that Finn had been the first person to talk to Sam after he had transferred.

That and he had been the first one to tell Sam that yeah, the almost white blonde hair wasn't doing him any favours. Blaine had told him exactly the same thing after transferring himself, causing a snort to be elicited from the blonde, who stubbornly refused to change the colour and a comment about 'having to meet Finn'.

"Nothing much Blaine, just wanted to ask Sam something here." Finn motioned to Sam wincing when the school bell rang.

Blaine on the other hand was extremely pleased with the timing, "Well I've got to get to Chemistry" he said, stopping and beginning to walk backwards, pointing over his shoulder at the hallway they just walked down.

Finn's eyes brightened with understanding and a grateful smile passed his lips. "Have fun. And great job the other day on Hillary's show!"

Blaine let out a loud laugh, waving at the both of them. "Thanks Finn! I'll show you my moves one of these days."

"That would be far out man!"

Shaking his head at the teenager's enthusiasm Blaine gave a thumbs up, "Sure thing man. See ya Sam!" He shouted over the buzzing noise of teenagers running to class before turning and jogging down the hallway himself, catching Sam wave goodbye from the corner of his eye. He had absolutely nothing against Finn, but he knew that Finn was a lot closer to Sam, which made sense considering they were in three of the same classes and had known each other for over four years now. That and Blaine was extremely too dapper to stick around when the tall teen wanted privacy; his mother had raised him right after all.

Watching Blaine run around the corner Sam let loose a breathy laugh before lowering his hand and turning his attention to Finn. "Come on Finn, let's go to history. We can talk on the way."

Finn nodded and began walking towards their classroom, "Well you know my step-brother Kurt right…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm really here auditioning!" Kurt breathed out, looking around the stage in awe. Right in front of them were the cast practising, copying a rather terrifying woman at the front of the group, they looked so surreal.<p>

"Ohmygod, there's Blaine! Brittany pinch me!" Kurt whispered furiously to the blonde beside him. A sharp pain suddenly shot through his arm and Kurt yanked his arm back to his side, "Ow!"

Brittany stared at him with a vacant expression. "You told me to."

Kurt gave a small smile and turned back to the group in front of them and almost felt his heart stop because staring straight back at him were an a pair of hazel, extremely bright and _extremely_ expressive eyes. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat, because he definitely knew who those eyes belonged to.

Blaine had been in the middle of turning when he heard a sharp yelp. Stopping still and looking down the back of the room, his eyes searched for the origin of the sound amongst the group of girls auditioning. Wait a second, the group of girls and one _guy_ who were auditioning. Why was a boy here, didn't he know that this was for a female part? Blaine was about to continue to routine, he had already been still for far too long when he met the eyes of the teen.

Oh. My. God.

Long eyelashes surrounded the blue, no green – darn it! Blaine had blinked and the eyes had once more shifted colour, a peaceful grey now present in the orbs. The blue/green/grey eyes suddenly widened causing Blaine's heart to pound even faster. He had been caught staring and yet Blaine couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes away.

"Blaine!"

Quinn's high voice and sharp grip on Blaine's arm caused him to jolt back to reality and it was as if a spell had been broken.

What are you starin- Oh lord. Coach you had better look at this!" Quinn released his arm and flounced off to where Sue was standing, eyes narrowing as she took in the group of teenagers before her.

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up and he hastily tore his eyes away from the boy's and instead focused on an empty section of the stage. What the hell? That was completely unexpected. His heart started to beat faster and Blaine felt his hands become clammy. He never felt that way when he looked Sam in the eyes, but then again Sam's eyes weren't a captivating swirl of bl – whoa… whoa. His stomach felt weird, uneasy while his legs felt like they were made of lead. What was happening to him? Blaine dragged his hands down over his face before lightly slapping his face. "Snap out of it" he grumbled. Why was his brain thinking these things again?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Blaine looked up to see Artie rolling towards him and a quick glance over his shoulder saw Sue talking, no arguing with Sam, Quinn by her side. Blaine nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just spun around too fast that's all."

Chancing another look over at the boy, he saw him conversing with the blonde next to him, no indication that he had ever locked eyes with the lead soloist. The boy was extremely pale at least as far as Blaine could tell and his hair, it was perfectly styled to an extent that Blaine felt a twinge of jealously.

"Okay then, we'll we've got to get back before Sue kills Sam over there." Artie commented, handing a bottle of water to Blaine.

Blaine tore his gaze away from the teenager, taking a sip of water from the bottle before turning to follow Artie to where Sam looked in desperate need of saving.

"I don't care who you promised, he shouldn't be here. You're sloppy! You're sloppy babies! This town has been reduced to garbage since I was crowned Miss Baltimore Crabs."

Blaine stoped in his tracks and cringed, wait what? Sue Sylvester, no tear-ducts, absolutely horrifying manager was crowned in a pageant? He took another swig of water and turned to Quinn expecting her to clue him in on the joke but instead was surprised to see her roll her eyes at Sue.

"Didn't you poison two judges and blackmail the third?"

A loud choking sound was heard and then Blaine realised that it was emanating from him, which explained why his throat was burning and eyes were watering. Spluttering the remaining water from his lungs Blaine took a few shuddering breaths, ignoring the numerous pairs of eyes on him and turned to face Quinn.

"What?" he rasped out.

"You can't prove anything." Sue stated in a calm tone, taking the entire crowd in once again before reaching for the nearby megaphone. Blaine's eyes widened, she wasn't going to, was she?

_Oh, my God how times have changed,  
>These kids must be blind, or completely deranged!<em>_  
><em>_But, time seem to halt when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs._

Yes, apparently she was, Blaine thought wryly before starting as Sue stopped for a brief second. Whirling around on the still teenagers of the Holly Holiday Show she held the megaphone up "I didn't tell you to stop! Keep dancing!"

Blaine along with everyone else quickly fell back into lines and continued the painfully familiar dancing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy look on in amazement.

_You can laugh, but life's a test!__  
><em>_Don't do this, don't do that!__  
><em>_Remember, Coach knows best!__  
><em>_And the crowns in the vault from__  
><em>_when I won Miss Baltimore Crabs_

Blaine continued the steps, vaguely hearing Quinn in the background, ("Your game plan was perfectly constituted) before he turned again, forcing his eyes to continue looking ahead and not search out the boy from before.

"Let me show you how Sue Sylvester took out the competition. Girls, go and get the flea bags. Boys try not to cry." Blaine heard the order a few seconds before he was wrenched away from his position and forced behind the manager.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8__  
><em>_Those poor runner ups__  
><em>_Might still hold some grudges__  
><em>_They padded their cups__  
><em>_But I killed the judges! _

_Those broads thought they'd win  
>If a plate they would spin in their dance...<br>Hahaha...not a chance_

Puck suddenly stopped in front of him and Blaine just barely managed to hold his balance, earning a rather fierce glare from Quinn who slithered up to his side, "Hold it together Blaine! Geez, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Quinn! I'm just tired that's all" Blaine defended, struggling to keep his gaze from wandering over to the group of teenagers stumbling through the dancing directions. He was just curious as to why there was a boy auditioning for a girl's part, he reasoned with himself. That was the only reason he was so interested in him, definitely not because of his soft skin or emotive eyes or perfe- A sharp poke caused Blaine to refocus his attention back Quinn.

Quinn fixed him with another glare, muttering a "We'll talk later" before strutting over to join Sue and the others. "What's that? A dance for fleas and ticks?" she growled at the nearest girl causing her to stumble slightly. Blaine cringed; Quinn could be downright scary at times.

_Oh, you should have seen my bag of tricks!__  
><em>_Oh I hit the stage__  
><em>_Fires ablaze__  
><em>_While mixing arsenic__  
><em>_and preparing blackmail!__  
><em>_But that double homicide__  
><em>_is how I clinched Miss Baltimore Crabs!__  
><em>  
>It wasn't until Blaine was a bit closer that he noticed the entire council seemed to concentrate on the boy, circling him while he, rather nicely Blaine thought worked through the choreography.<p>

"Are you scared we have close ups?" Rachel asked.

The boy fixed Rachel with a glare that rivalled Quinn's on a bad day. "No, I'm sure I'll survive."

"Well, this show won't disguise your premature aging lines!" Blaine winced at the expression on the boy's face for a moment before it was quickly hidden by an icy deposition. Blaine had witnessed Quinn's biting comments more often than not and always felt sorry for the target.

_I never drank one chocolate malt__  
><em>_no desserts for Miss Baltimore Crabs!__  
><em>  
>"This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes!"<p>

_Ha kid, she'll never get a date__  
><em>_till daddy buys her a new nose!_

"Do you dance like you dress?"

"Quinn that's enough." Blaine broke formation and moved to stand between her and the scared teenagers. "There's no need to be cruel." Blaine tried to ignore the feeling of the boy's eyes on him, he honestly did.

Unfortunately his intervention did little to help as Sue quickly took up Quinn's place.

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?"

Blaine watched numerous emotions flicker past the brunette's face before straightening his posture and somehow managing to stare down at megaphone wielding manager. "Definitely. I'm all for integration! It's the new frontier!"

Blaine watched in horror as a sadistic smile erupted onto Sue's face. "Not in Baltimore ladyface."

To the teen's credit he didn't flinch although Blaine was sure that was about to change when Sue began to circle the pale boy.

_First impressions can be tough__  
><em>_But when I saw you I knew it__  
><em>_If your sex weren't enough__  
><em>_Your last answer just blew it!_

_And so Porcelain__  
><em>_So pale and small__  
><em>_You'll never be in__  
><em>_So we're knocking you down  
><em>_  
><em>_With your form and your face__  
><em>_Oh, it isn't your fault!__  
><em>_You're just down with a case of__  
><em>_Miss Baltimore Crabs_

An uneasy silence followed and when the boy didn't move Sue fixed him with a glare. "What are you waiting for, stop suffocating my performers with the aerosol from your ridiculous hair."

If looks could kill Blaine was sure that their station manager would be twitching on the ground from the icy 'bitch-please' glare the teenager was shooting at her back as she stalked away. The crowd dispersed and Blaine turned to head towards the dressing rooms with the rest of his co-stars when he noticed that Sam wasn't following. He turned and walked back over to the blonde, stopping a few meters short when he saw who he was talking to.

"Sorry again about Sue, she can be a bit harsh." Sam gave the brunette in front of him a soft smile, laughing slightly at the arched eyebrow he received. "Okay Kurt, extremely and unfairly harsh."

A tinkling laugh escaped Kurt's otherwise pursed lips and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he really didn't want his best friend's younger brother to be too devastated.

"Don't worry about it Sam," the teen, Kurt if Blaine heard Sam correctly said. "It was a long shot anyway but thanks for trying."

Sam nodded, giving Kurt a brief clap on his shoulder as the younger teen turned to leave. And now that Blaine thought about it, he didn't know why he thought standing silently behind Sam the entire time had been a good idea, because as Kurt turned his eyes met Blaine's and both boys froze.

Kurt felt his heart begin to beat faster again, mimicking his reaction the first time he had locked gaze with that pair of hazel eyes. Seconds passed and Kurt, taking a deep breath forced his head to turn and legs to move back towards Brittany. There was no way Blaine was staring after him; he was simply looking at the stage or the back wall. And there was absolutely no way he had been staring at him earlier, Kurt rationalised. He was probably staring at Brittany or one of the other pretty girls that had come to audition.

An arm linking through his broke Kurt out of his daze and he turned to face Brittany, who was grinning widely. "I think they liked you!"

Kurt smiled back at her, laughing softly. Oh Brittany, never change. He thought absently, letting the image of hazel eyes fade away. At least for now.

* * *

><p>AN: I am really really nervous about Klaine's first meeting scene. Well it's not really a 'meeting' scene but they did acknowledge each other. I actually wrote a completely different ending scene but changed it because I realised that I could probably tweak it and include it later on. Hopefully you liked it and please R&R.

**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS**

**SPOILER SPOILERS!**

Who's seen the next episode of The Glee Project?

I was honestly tearing up at Damien's performance and I was extremely happy when Emily went home. I really didn't like her! If you're up to it review with your fav contestant! I'm super curious cos my friend and I actually have different fav peeps...


	3. I Can Hear The Bells

A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the delay. Technically it's still the end of the week though…. Yes… No? Shut up Rachel? Anyway I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing feedback, alerts, favourites and especially to **AphraelFT, NessySchu, Calanarie, Juliet Hummel-Anderson, tokyogirl0093, iWaldo, Kasumi the Stargazer, xxXAngelDreamerXxx and Muchacha **who reviewed!

And it was awesome to hear everyone's favourites on The Glee Project and people's reaction to who went home! I'm a little bit worried about this chapter, I feel as if some parts seem forced so I really hope that you all like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hairspray.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<br>I Can Hear the Bells

The hallways were unnaturally quiet when Kurt slipped through the main doors and, after ensuring Brittany was indeed in her English class and not the janitor's closet again, Kurt briskly started towards his intended classroom.

Pausing at the doorway he waited until Miss Wimsey, his rather unfashionable, old and strict History teacher had turned her back before making a break for his seat. Kurt honestly didn't expect her not to notice, she was old not blind but after a few moments silence, he allowed himself a tiny shred of hope that something good had come out of his rather horrid morning.

"Cutting my class Kurt Hummel?" Miss Wimsey's sharp, as in nails on a blackboard sharp voice reached his ears and said teenager glanced upwards. "I hope it was something important."

Yes you old bat. It was incredibly important, probably more so than your entire life. Kurt quickly decided that voicing that particular train of thought really wasn't in his best interests and settled on devoting his attention to his right hand, whose nails were perfectly rounded as usual.

"It should have been" he stated airily. The tell-tale sound of paper ripping filled the otherwise silent classroom and Kurt made sure to take extra time collecting his items before leisurely walking to collect the detention slip.

Ignoring the harsh glare of his teacher, Kurt left the room and headed back down the hallway he'd travelled only minutes ago; although in all honesty he had absolutely no clue where he was going. The fact that he had never gotten detention before probably had something to do with it.

No, Kurt wasn't prone to misbehaving in class nor was he noticed for being amazing at his subjects, he was just kind of… there.

It killed the young fashionista to fly below the radar, wear normal clothing and to keep himself from answering every question set forth in his studies because really, the education at McKinley was definitely lacking in some aspects. But it was necessary. Only a few more years before Kurt could graduate and move far away.

Turning the corner Kurt felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He felt incredibly guilty about wanting to leave his family and few friends behind, but his father and Carole had made it explicitly clear that they wanted him to follow his dreams, even if it meant leaving them behind.

Kurt gave a small smile at the memory before focusing back onto reality once he realised that he had indeed reached the detention room.

Which seemed to be exploding with sound.

And not just any sound; an incredibly catchy, upbeat and just all around amazing sound that made Kurt want to break out into dance in the deserted hallway. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Kurt slowly opened the door and hesitantly slipped inside, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. A group of students about his age were relaxing around the room; a small proportion of them dancing effortlessly with the music, which Kurt now saw came from the radio at the back of the room whilst the rest leaned on the randomly arranged desks and watched in earnest.

The loud buzz of conversation seemed to soften slightly as he closed the door but Kurt took little notice as he watched the group: they all seemed so happy and carefree. A tanned Chinese couple was cuddled up in the corner, with an Asian boy and dark-skinned teenager a few tables away in the middle of an arm wrestle. The rest of the students were scattered around the room, each engaging in what seemed to be a different type of dance.

It didn't surprise Kurt that much that he was the only white student in the room; it was common practice for teachers to single those who weren't white out but that was society for you. Blinkered and extremely prejudice. Although if this was the outcome, Kurt thought taking in the bustling room, he would definitely have to find more ways to be sent to detention on a regular basis.

"What are you looking at?"

Kurt shook himself out his daze to meet the teenager who had addressed him, a rather angry looking Hispanic girl, who had her arms crossed across her chest and a fierce scowl adorning her face.

"Nothing. I zoned out for a second." Kurt replied, feeling slightly hostile towards the angry, yet rather stunning teenager who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well zone out somewhere else before I ends you. I'm from a little place called Baltimore Heights Adjacent. Do you know what happens down there? Bad thi-"

"Santana! Leave the poor white boy alone!" One of the dancers interrupted the girl's, Santana's speech (threat? Kurt really wasn't too sure if there was any distinction between the two) and walked quickly over to them, sliding up next to Kurt. "He hasn't done anything to you, go terrorise Wes and David over there."

Santana looked as if she was about to argue for a second, before closing her mouth and smirking. "Whatever. Just remember I have razor blades hidden in my hair."She gestured to her dark hair that complimented her rich skin tone. "Just all up in there. So think twice before crossing me again."

She turned and stalked down the back of the room to the two boys Kurt had noticed when he first entered, who had moved on from arm wrestling to red hands. Kurt held back a snort when Wes and David's eyes widened comically as they noticed the fiery girl incoming.

"Sorry about Santana. She can get intense at time."

Kurt redirected his attention back to the girl at his side. "Well then thank you for rescuing me, I was extremely worried about my existence for a few seconds there." Kurt teased, reaching up to ensure his hair was still held in place.

The girl laughed and settled down on the desk behind her, motioning for Kurt to do the same. "Name's Mercedes Jones, resident diva and dancer/singer extraordinaire."

"Kurt Hummel. And I noticed; those were some pretty impressive moves." Kurt glanced quickly around the room before returning his gaze to Mercedes. "Reckon you could show me some?"

A wide smile was his response and before he could register anything, Kurt found himself being dragged to the dancing area. Yep, Kurt would definitely take detention over Miss Wimsey's History class any day.

* * *

><p>"I mean I get who Caesar was, but what's the 'Ideas of March'? How can a month have ideas?" Puck queried Blaine, turning another corner and strolling back to their Maths class that was almost finished.<p>

Being on the _Holly Holiday Show_ certainly came in handy when finding excuses to escape from another boring lesson. Not that Blaine wanted his education to suffer; he almost always went to every class, only skipping when it became absolutely necessary.

Yes, his future was in show business but Blaine hoped that receiving straight A's in all his classes while landing a few agents at the upcoming showcase would finally earn him his father's approval. Although in the back of his mind Blaine knew that said task was impossible.

But when Puck had mentioned the pop quiz in History next, or more the fact that he hadn't studied at all for it, Blaine knew he had to something. Hence the smooth talking their way out of trigonometry in favour of sneaking to the library in an attempt to cram Puck's head full of enough facts to ensure he managed a pass at least.

They rounded another corner and Blaine was about to respond when upbeat music reached his ears, causing his to stop suddenly in front of a classroom door.

Puck, barely managing to avoid running into his friend, weaved around the stand next to him. "Thanks for the warning man!" he hissed, punching Blaine in the arm before peering through the small window into the room.

Blaine however didn't hear Puck, and the dull throbbing of his arm seemed miles away as he stared through the window. Because there, right in front of the door was the owner of the eyes that Blaine just could not get of his head no matter how hard he tried.

Kurt.

Blaine felt his heart quicken and furrowed his eyebrows in response. No. His body wasn't supposed to react that way. He had already figured it all out on the way back from the auditions that morning.

Blaine had been simply shocked at how unique Kurt's eyes were and the surprise that he was a guy auditioning for a girl part merely increased Blaine's curiosity.

Which was why he had reacted that why this morning. Because if Kurt had been good enough to audition for Brenda's spot he would _have_ to be extremely talented, meaning that Blaine's position as lead would have been threatened.

Blaine felt his eyes widen and his throat suddenly became incredibly dry as Kurt began to mimic the black girl next to him; watching her perform a move before repeating it himself with a large smile ingrained on his face.

The moves started off simple at first and Blaine remain transfixed, part of him wondering why Puck hadn't pulled him away from the door while another part of him was hoping the boy would let him finish watching the routine.

It wasn't until the girl started rotating her hips and performing more risqué moves that Blaine realised he was in trouble. Looking back on it, Blaine actually didn't remember opening the door, Puck's protests or entering the room. All he knew was one moment he was staring through the window and the next he was inside the room, mere meters away from Kurt, who had just begun to work through a series of moves that relied more on his hips than his arms or legs.

Blaine was extremely certain that he had been hypnotised or something because the next thing he knew, he was staring directly into glasz (Blaine had made good use of the library during Puck's study session) eyes. Time stopped for a moment and the music and buzz of conversation seemed fade to nothing as Blaine stared into the eyes before him for the second time that day.

The harsh sound of the class bell cut through Blaine's thoughts and he broke the gaze to check the clock on the far wall, had he really spent _that_long at the doorway? Looking back at Kurt, Blaine was surprised to see him already half way to the door, books clutched in one hand while he seemingly scowled at the laughing girl that was walking besides him. Blaine suddenly couldn't help but compare Quinn's scowl to that of Kurt's, noticing immediately that the latter's was much more pleasant to watch.

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in his train of thought again and he felt his hands twitching as Kurt drew closer. He really needed to figure this out. An idea suddenly struck the teenager and Blaine felt himself reaching out to lightly grab Kurt's arm as he passed.

The teen's eyes widened slightly as his gaze flittered between Blaine's hand and the girl beside him before finally stopping on the girl. Blaine watched as he gave her a smile and murmured a goodbye, watching her leave for a few seconds before turning back to Blaine, who took it as his cue to start talking.

"Those were some moves there." Blaine commented, relieved that his voice didn't sound nearly as rough as his throat felt. "Holly's hosting the hop tomorrow after school. If she saw you dancing like that I'm sure she'll put you on the show."

Kurt gave him a small smile, repositioning his books slightly. "I'll think about it" he replied, his voice just as soft as Blaine remembered it from a few hours ago.

A wide grin overcame Blaine's face at Kurt's answer and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure thing. See you there!" He started to walk out the door and down the hallway with Puck, who for some reason had reminded quiet during the past few minute which Blaine boiled down to the fact that he was still attempting to figure out the whole March conundrum.

It wasn't until he felt the impact that Blaine realised that Kurt was headed in the opposite direction, and neither had made an attempt to move out of the other's way. Blaine's reflexes kicked in and he quickly reached out to steady the boy across from him, purposely ignoring how warm and soft Kurt's skin was.

"Whoa! Sorry about that." Blaine looked up, pleased when he managed to keep his voice steady while staring at Kurt's widened eyes. "Hope I didn't dent your do."

And with a final smile he briskly manoeuvred around the teenager and headed with Puck to their History class, stopping along the way to greet some of his fellow classmates. Yep, he had it all under control now.

If Kurt did indeed dance tomorrow and got on the show Blaine would be able to assess his talent and keep a close eye on him, ensuring that his lead position was secure. Blaine turned the corner with a brief skip in his step.

Now he could finally overcome the nervous feeling and get back to performing at his best, win the showcase with Quinn and receive offers from agents all around the state. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Blaine round the corner in shock. What on Earth had just happened? Kurt barely registered Brittany falling into step next to him as he gazed down at his arm, the exact spot that Blaine had grabbed. Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the <em>Holly Holiday Show <em>had pulled him aside and practically told him to dance for Holly tomorrow in order to get on the show. It all felt so surreal.

_I can hear the bells,  
>Well don't you hear 'em chime?<em>

The harsh sound of the second class bell sounded distant to Kurt and he just heard Brittany whisper to him, "Chime's not exactly the way I'd put it" before completely tuning out the buzz of the hallway.

_Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time?  
>And all because he...<em>

_Touched me,__  
><em>_He looked at me and stared yes he...__  
><em>_Bumped me,__  
><em>_My heart was unprepared when he...__  
><em>  
><em>Tapped me,<em>_  
><em>_And knocked me off my feet_

Kurt could still feel the phantom touch of Blaine's fingers, gripping his arms to keep him from falling over. Goosebumps erupted and Kurt walked forwards, pushing two girls in front of them out of the way.  
><em><br>One little touch now my life's complete  
>'cause when he...<em>  
><em>Nudged me,<em>_  
><em>_Love put me in a fix yes it...__  
><em>_Hit me,__  
><em>_Just like a tonne of brick  
>Yes my heart burst now I know what life's about,<br>One little touch and love's knocked me out__  
><em>_and..._

Kurt would later deny that he had in fact walked into the teacher's lounge and proceeded to attempt to give Miss Wimsey a makeover. But then again, how was he supposed to think straight after his Blaine encounter?

_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_My head is spinning.__  
><em>_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_Something's beginning.__  
><em>_Everybody says that a guy who's just like me,  
>Can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...<em>

_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_Just hear them chiming,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_My temperature's climbing,__  
><em>_I can't contain my joy  
>'Cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'<em>_  
><em>_LISTEN!__  
><em>_I can hear the bells._

Kurt gave the thermometer back to their nurse, her ginger hair waving back and forth as she shook her head at the reading. Ignoring her noises of protest Kurt pushed himself off the hard bed and strolled out the door.

"Thank you for looking at my dolphin Miss Pills and Berries." Brittany gave a quick wave before darting out the door after Kurt, leaving the nurse staring at the door in surprise.

"It's Pillsbury Brittany!" _  
><em>  
><em>Round 1,<em>_  
><em>_He'll ask me on a date, and then..._

_Round 2,__  
><em>_I'll primp but won't be late, because_

_Round 3's__  
><em>_When we'll confess our love__  
><em>_Won't go all the way but I'll get pretty ro-ugh_

_Round 4,__  
><em>_He'll kiss and hold me tight and then__  
><em>_  
>Round 5,<em>_  
><em>_We'll run into the night, so by..._

_Round 6,__  
><em>_Quinn, much to your surprise,  
>this fashionable diva takes the prize and<em>

Kurt numbly grabbed his Maths book from his locker, before shutting it and leaning against the cool metal, the large smile not leaving his face.

_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_My ears are ringing,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_The cruise ship is leaving,__  
><em>_Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause__  
><em>_  
>I can hear the bells,<em>_  
><em>_My father will smile,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_As he hugs me goodbye__  
><em>_Carole starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Blaine and I are French kissin'_

Brittany skipped into the classroom ahead of him and Kurt stumbled over to an empty desk near the window, dropping his books onto the wood.

_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_My head is reeling,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_I can't stop the peeling,__  
><em>_Everybody warns that he doesn't swing my way but I know that he'll notice me one day__  
><em>  
><em>I can hear the bells,<em>_  
><em>_Today's just the start 'cause,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells and,__  
><em>_Till death do us part and,__  
><em>_Even when we die we'll look down from up above  
>Remembering the night that we two fell in love,<br>We both will shed a tear and__  
><em>_he'll whisper as we're reminiscing_

Kurt glanced out the window and watched forlornly as Blaine chatted with Quinn, while the rest of the cast slowly shuffled onto their personal bus. Every afternoon the teenagers involved in the _Holly Holiday Show_ left an entire period early, something about needing the extra time for practise.

Which everyone knew was a complete lie.

Kurt felt a slight pang of sadness when Blaine leaned forwards to kiss Quinn, who had jumped back in response probably spouting some nonsense about her make up getting ruined. More like she didn't want anyone to see anything that would ruin her 'Little Miss Innocence' image.

Tearing his gaze away from the window Kurt glanced over at Brittany sitting next to him and lightly tapped her to get her attention.

_LISTEN!_

_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells,__  
><em>_I can hear the bells._

Kurt dreamily turned to face the front of the classroom, already planning his routine for tomorrow afternoon. He was going to kill this thing.

* * *

><p>AN: So a few things have happened. We've finally meet some more Glee peeps! On that note I really struggled with writing Mercedes and Santana and just that entire scene in general because I cannot dance for anything, including peanuts. Which means if I attempted to write a full on dance number it would go down in flames. Hence the kind of cheating and skipping over that section, hope you guys don't mind!

And we've had our second Klaine meeting! And silly Blaine thinks getting Kurt closer will make things easier, he's definitely got another thing coming!

AND another question for you awesome readers because I really love to hear your opinions; has everybody heard about the new regulars for season three of Glee? Yay for Darren Criss and Harry Shum!

I see lots of Klaine in our future! But what the hell is with Chord **not** becoming a regular? They better not destroy Samcedes otherwise we will have issues. What's your guys' reaction to this fabulous/depressing news?

And before I forget, as I have the previous two chapters I do have a tumblr; surprisinglysuavekoala just in case you don't get enough of my craziness/awkwardness here there's an entire tumblr of it! Until next time!


End file.
